


Reel ‘em In

by kingsqueen



Series: Hook, Line, and Sinker [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I’m so sorry, Modern Character in Middle Earth, Multi, POV Second Person, Pick Up Lines, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, human reader, i used the cheesiest one in the book, this is just as cracky as the first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsqueen/pseuds/kingsqueen
Summary: Your pick up lines caused a misunderstanding.__________This is the sequel toHook, Line, and Sinker.I recommend reading that first.





	Reel ‘em In

**Author's Note:**

> I finally came through with the sequel! Thank you all for reading.

Life in Mirkwood had been slow as of late. There had been no word from other kingdoms in the recent weeks. Though the spider problem was never-ending, there seemed to be less and less attacks. The royal guard had to be doing something right. The decrease in action led to less work, and less work led to a free Legolas. 

He was allowed a break from his responsibilities, even if it was just for a little while. The two of you, who had become close fairly quickly, took the opportunity to wander the palace. You talked about your life on Earth while he listened with rapt attention, asking all sorts of questions.

Soon enough, your conversation led to that day in the wine cellar.

“You have more,” he prompted, “you said it yourself.”

You wracked your brain for a pick up line. You had tried to avoid saying anything too corny, but you couldn’t think of any good ones at that moment. Delivering this next one was physically painful.

“Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven?”

He laughed and looked down at his feet, “I don’t fall.”

Your stunt with the pick up lines had intrigued Legolas and his troop. Initially, you were glad, if not surprised, that they took such an interest in you. Day after day, the fair folk would come and ask you for one. You obliged, telling the pick up lines like they were jokes. It got tiresome pretty quickly. And frankly, you were beginning to run out.

The reason for the sudden interest became painfully clear when you witnessed an elf using a pick up line on another in an attempt to court them. You were taken aback when it _worked._

They had been coming to you for love advice, you realized. 

You inwardly groaned every time you were approached by a wide-eyed elf, asking for another one. The lines were all so cheesy, but the pure excitement in their faces made you bite your tongue. _It’s old news for you, it’s a new concept for them._

In hindsight, you should have clarified that they were meant to be jokes. Though the pick up lines made the elves laugh, they took them seriously enough to use when courting. Well, laughter _is_ the key to the heart, as well as food. You vowed not to share any of the inappropriate ones, lest somebody should get slapped.

“How did you come up with all of them?” Legolas asked, bringing you back to attention, “Is it a hobby? Here in middle earth, we try to write poems or serenade-”

He stopped rambling when you froze mid-step and turned to look at him, “Legolas, I came up with none of them.”

“I- you-,” he spluttered, _“none of them?_ ”

“None of them,” You confirmed, “They’re commonly known where I come from. And honestly, most of them are worn out.”

“So, those were not your words the other day.” His expression darkened.

He was offended. You almost laughed. You couldn’t believe the situation. _They were pick up lines! Jokes!_

“Dude, I asked to sit on your lap.”

“I see your memory fails you, _dude!_ ” He mimicked, “‘Somebody stole the stars and put them in your eyes’, _dude!_ ”

“You’re acting like a child!” You gaped. 

“You are hundreds of years younger than me, human, I am not the child here.”

His cheeks were tinged pink with anger. His worked up state was amusing.

Until you suddenly remembered your place. You were in a strange world, you knew nobody, and the royal family was kind enough to let you stay in their palace. 

You just pissed off the prince of that royal family. A prince you happened to be very interested in. Of all the things to get you in trouble, it was the damned pick up lines. 

When Legolas turned to leave, you grabbed his arm.

“Look,” you started, “everything I’m about to say are my words, alright?”

“Go on then.” He lifted his chin.

You took both his hands in yours and shifted on your feet. Being sappy was hard.

“Your eyes are as blue as the morning sky-“

“I’ve heard it before,” he interrupted while cocking an eyebrow.

You shot him a murderous glare.  
“Your hair is as bright as the-“ 

“You could be more original than that,” he teased.

You closed your eyes and took a shuddering breath, attempting to quell your anger. He’s the only person you would take this treatment from.

Determined, you began again.

“Your smile is as-“

“You don’t understand, do you?” He interrupted once more.

“What don’t I understand?” You hissed.

“I am a prince, so I’m sure you know I have many admirers,” he started.

“Wow.”

“Which means,” he gave you a pointed look, “I have heard every simile in existence.”

“ _Oh_.”

“What I liked about your approach was that it was different, it was funny, and I thought that it was yours,” he finished with a frown.

Guilt spread like poison through your body. You hadn’t intended for something so simple to cause drama. There was an immediate need to atone for upsetting him. 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll come up with one,” you promised, “all on my own.”

He only nodded.

Legolas watched you hum and twiddle your fingers while you came up with a line to woo him. He could almost see the dwarven gears turning in your head.

Suddenly, your face lit up. “I got one!”

“Let’s hear it,” Legolas said. You took a deep breath. 

“Are you a leaf?”

“I guess so, why?” He asked with a smirk.

“Because I’m going to make you fall for me.” You folded your arms, looking pleased with yourself.

His eyes gleamed and he had a stupid, charming grin on his face. “I said before, I don’t fall.”

You grinned right back. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn’t plan on writing a sequel, BUT you guys loved the first one and I had the idea for that last pick up line pop into my head. I just had to write it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
